Hash-Slinging Slasher
The Hash-Slinging Slasher is a ghost made up by Squidward in the Spongebob episode "Graveyard Shift" to scare SpongeBob. It was revealed to be some guy who wanted a job application. History The story later seemingly came true as the supposed ghost came and approach the horrified SpongeBob and Squidward. Fortunately, the Hash-Slinging Slasher was not real at all, as the figure whom they mistaken as the Hash-Slinging Slasher was actually a nerdy fish whim trying to get a job application and that he didn't have a spatula as a left hand (it was hidden in his sleeve). He also said that he was the one who called but he hung up because he was nervous. But that left just one question: Who was flickering the lights? According to Squidward, he was once a fry cook at the Krusty Krab who was more clumsier than SpongeBob. One night, when he was cutting some patties, he accidentally cut-off his left hand. He immediately replace the severed hand with a rusted spatula. When he was going home, a bus immediately crashes and hits him, killing him. As he died, he was "fired" at his funeral, in which from Squidward's tone as he said this suggested that he was fired in the disrespectful manner. In Bahasa Indonesia version however, instead of killed by a bus crash and then fired in the disrespectful manner, he went mad not long after he replaced his hand with a spatula and burned alive (possibly due to spontaneous combustion). Either way, he died, and his soul became vengeful spirit. Signs There are three signs that signal the approach of the Hash-Slinging Slasher: *First the lights will flicker on and off in a repetitious cycle. *Next the phone will ring, but no one will be answering. *Finally the bus that ran him over will appear and drop him off. Trivia *The Hash-Slinging Slasher is a parody of slasher film villains such as Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. However, he is much more likely a parody of Hook Killer as both replace their hand with a sharp object. *The Hash Slinging Slasher's name is often mispronounced by SpongeBob and to a lesser extent, Squidward. *In Croatian version of the show, The Hash Slinging name is "Jack Konobarosjek" which is parody of "Jack The Ripper" (Jack Trbosjek on Croatian). *The Hash Slinging Slasher appears in Squidward's stage (B-Movie) in SpongeBob SquigglePants, which was a prank by SpongeBob and Patrick to scare Squidward, if the player loses all of their lives, SpongeBob and Patrick reveal themselves and scare Squidward, but if the player wins, SpongeBob and Patrick fall, with Squidward looking in annoyance. *In the Bahasa Indonesia version of the episode, the cause of Hash Slinging Slasher's death was different: Instead of died by a bus crash and "fired" at his funeral, he was killed due to burned alive (implied to be due to spontaneous combustion) not long after goes crazy after replacing his hand with a spatula. *There is a fan game loosely based on the episode where he appears as the main antagonist. In the game, Mr. Krabs has to finish packing up the Krusty Krab for the night and leave before he gets murdered by the Hash-Slinging Slasher. **It is likely that this time it actually was the real Hash-Slinging Slasher. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Mute Category:Thought-Forms Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Extremists Category:Undead Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Monsters